Hermione, Ginny and Harry
by story master.21
Summary: Harry Potter AU where both Ginny and Hermione are in love with Harry. Hermione is alwasy there for Ginny when she talks about how Harry will never love her back and she is always suportive. its not untill her and Harry share a moment that her own feelings are awakened now its every witch for them selfs. set around year6. please forgive any spelling and grammar mistakes I'm dyslexic
1. Chapter 1

**Hay all I hope you like this story, I'll try to publish as often as I can but I have another story on here that I shall also be working on. Oh there may be a lot of jumping around the school year so if you're wondering why it may go from the start of the year to say Halloween that's why.**

[Inter the burrow living room]

Laughter filled the room as Harry had just opened his birthday card from Fred and Gorge and it exploded in a shower of red and gold glitter that flew into the air spelling out Happy Birthday Harry, before collapsing all over Harry's head, they caused more laughter as every time anyone waved a wand to clear them away they just multiplied and spelt out Na Na NaNa Na. there present was a large box of new tricks from the joke shop. 

Next he opened a brightly coloured box with a card atop.  
"To Harry, Love Ginny." He read off the label. He opened the card fist it was a beautiful handmade card that sung happy birthday in what sounded like both Ginny's and Hermione's voices. He unwrapped the gift opening the box he found a large device. The homemade label read put any book inside and a watch come to life before your eyes. The gift was handmade but beautifully done it must have taken ages to make. 

"Wow thanks Gin!" harry said giving the young witch a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Ginny blushed like made.  
Ginny stumbled back to her seat next to Hermione her face as red as her hair.

"I erm… I'm glad you like it dad help a bit."

[Cut to Ginny's room late at night]

Ginny and Hermione were sitting on Ginny's bed cross legged eating left over birthday cake.  
"Can you believe he kissed me?!" Ginny squealed "I got a kiss for Harry Potter!"

"I Know, see I told you he likes you didn't I" Hermione smiled giving the younger girl a playful push.

"Yer but only as the best mates little sister nothing more." 

"O'h stop it Gin your great give it time I know he'll come around."


	2. potions class

**Sorry for the delay in posting what with Christmas and all. Any who ready for chapter two? Cus her it goes.**

[INT Hogwarts train]

Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron and Neville where all sitting in a compartment, Ron and Neville where playing wizards chess while Harry, Ginny and Hermione where watching a Book on the gift Ginny gave Harry for his Birthday. Hermione had picked the Great Gatsby, putting the book inside the box a whirring sound started up and a beam of light came out spreading out on the wall of the compartment, the book came to life as if a muggle movie as Harry pointed out to them. 

"Wow It's just like are Muggle movies isn't is Hermione."  
"what's a Movie?" asked Ron and Neville. 

"It's like your moving pictures but they talk, they tell stories and last over an hour."

"Wow, Muggles are wired" Ron remarked "but not to say your mum and dad are" he added when he saw the angry look Hermione gave him.

Hermione wrinkled her nose at him and turned back to watch the book film.

"Anything from the Trollies dears?" came the trolley witch.

[Cut to Hogwarts first lesson of the year potions]  
[Ginny's Pro] 

For some reason the Potions class was taking place one the first floor and not the dungeons as normal.

"Now Boys and girls as your new Potions master I have a treat for you. With special permission from are Headmaster I shall be teaching you how to brew a love potion, but be warned these are purely for educational perspective and all Potions made here must be handed in. anyone found taking these will be expelled."

[End of class]

The class had been a mixed bag at best. Few had managed to brew a decent potion, three Ravenclaw's two Gryffindor's one Hufflepuff and managed it. Not a single Slytherin was able to do so. There had be a fair few mishaps, several students' potions had exploded in their faces after trying to make the potion more about explosives passion then love. One spilt her potion over the stool causing it to spring to life, running around the room kicking the shines of anyone who tried to catch it, the stool made a bid for freedom by diving out the window. The class had rushed to the shattered window to see it galloping off into the woods. 

"Well done to all who completed the task" Professor Slughorn beamed. Now bring them up here." 

As the handful of students to made the potion correctly made their way to the front of the class to hand them over there was a smashing sound, they all looked over to see Ginny standing by a pile of broken glass.

"Sorry Professor, it slipped." 

"Not to worry dear girl not to worry these things happen." 

As the class left the room Luna hung back to wait for Ginny, Ginny was bent low over her bag, it was then that Luna thought she saw it, she thought she saw Ginny remove a small bottle with bright blue liquid inside from her sleeve and place it in her bag. 

'No it could not be' Luna thought she tried to shake the thought from her head but it did not fully leave it.


	3. prefects bathroom

**Well on to Chapter 3. Hope you enjoy.**

[Int Prefects bathroom]

Hermione was swimming alone in the large swimming pool sized bath she was so lost in her own world that she didn't hear the door to the baths open. 

"Stupid, childish little girl!" cried Harry Potter he began to undress before freezing at the sound of his name. 

"Harry?!" 

"Hermione?" 

"What are you doing here?" they said in unison  
"having a bath" Hermione said

"About to have one boy do I need it" he paused "I erm didn't bring a costume with me"

"So just get use your underwear that's all I'm doing" She blushed for a moment at having told him that 

Harry gave her a look but shrugging he pulled of his jeans and jumped in the water in just his boxer the water was nice and hot and smelt of lavender he bobbed up shook the water from his eyes and swam to the middle of the pool to join her

"And who's this stupid little girl?" she asked as the two started to swim lengths talking as they went 

"Ginny! She's only gone and gotten her and Katie Bell in detention. I'm now down two of my best chasers for the next game."

"What happened?"

"Ginny started a fight with her a full on punch up in front of Madam Hooch. I don't know what got in to her."

"What really! Wow that's not like Gin at all, did Katie say anything to her." 

Harry shrugged "I honestly don't know. It was the end of training. Katie had come over to me handed me a late Birthday card and a hug walk off to talk to Ginny and next thing I knew they was screaming. I looked over to see them rolling on the floor pulling hair and punching each other. I took me Madam Hooch, and Ron to pull them apart."

Hermione looked at Harry in disbelief "that doesn't sound like Katie or Ginny."

They stopped swimming and began trading water Harry was momentarily

"I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Look I'll talk to Ginny see what I can find out."  
Harry was momentarily distracted as he noticed that Hermione's Bar and knickers had become slightly see thought "I er cheers Hermione you're the best" he said unsure as to whether or not he should tell her, but before he could even work that out she had wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug.

[Hermione's prov]  
She could see how annoyed Harry was and just acted she threw her arms around him and pulled him in for a tight hug, she was sure she felt his 'wand' as her leg brushed his 'Wow it was impressive, she was sure she felt it twitch and stiffen slightly. She thought she'd risk it and very slightly pressed up her lower half a little harder, she was sure now she, it did indeed stiffen slightly." 

They broke off the hug "Well I'd better go find Ginny and see what's wrong."

Hermione climbed out of the pool and went to a small side room to get changed. 

"See you later harry."

Hermione mind was racing ten to the dozen. Did she have feelings for Harry Potter yes, yes she did. Her thoughts turned to Ginny and the Promise she made to help her win harry over.  
"Sorry Gin but its every witch for herself" she said to herself.

As she existed the baths she waved goodbye to Harry one last time. 

As she walked down the hall back to the common room her mind drifted to Harry's 'wand' she was sure Harry was un aware of what had happened as she was pressed so tight to him. She now imagined the 'wand full and ready, she felt a small patch of moistness form between her legs.

 **We'll all end of Chapter three hope you liked it.**


	4. do dreams come true?

**Hay all, really sorry this chapter is late I've had a lot on with college, my own book that's in talks with publishers. And the flu, anyway without further to do Chapter 4 may contain swear words and mature content near the end.**

Hermione climbed thought the portal the thoughts of harry still wetting her intimate area she stepped into the Gryffindor common room to find it empty apart from Ginny who was curled into a ball sobbing in one of the arm chairs.

"Gin?" she asked tenderly "what's wrong?"

Ginny looked up showing her messed up hair and tear stained face, unfurling herself from her ball she wiped her eyes. She gave a sad sniff "that bitch Katie Bell"

Hermione sat in the other arm chair and placed a comforting arm on her.

"Yer Harry did say something about a fight what happened? It's not like you at all."

"Oh no! He's not angry with me is he?" the younger Witch asked her lip trembling.

Hermione was torn, she saw a chance to score a notch with her new found feelings for Harry but at the same time seeing the young girl so upset, it was almost cruel to pile it on. 'I'll hold back at least for now.' Hermione thought. 

"Of course not, he's just shocked that's all, now tell big sister all about it." She said handing her a hanky.

Ginny swallowed "Quiddich training had just finished, I saw HER and Harry talking and hugging." Ginny paused to wipe her eyes with the hanky. "Then she came over to me, we was talking and she told me that she fancied Harry and planned to ask him to Hogsmeade"

"And that's what you hit her for? Honestly Ginny I know you like Harry but that's a bit over board." Yet her real thought's betrayed her 'Dam! Not another girl in my way.'

Ginny shook her head "there's more, I asked her why she was telling me when she knows I like him, do you know what she said? She said that I had my chance ages ago now it was time for a real woman to take a crack. I just snapped."

Hermione's mouth hung open, "Wow that was really nasty of her." 'But kind of true' Hermione's inner voice whispered in her head. 'And just maybe I am the real woman he needs.'

Just then the portrait swung open and in stepped a limping Katie Bell sporting a black eye aided by Parvati Patil, they froze upon seeing Ginny. Ginny and Katie made to make a move for each other but were held back. "Erm….. I think we'll come back later, hi Hermione, Ginny." Parvati said trying to keep the mood light and stop another fight from braking out.

"Yer hay Parvati" Hermione replied still holding her arm across Ginny and if looks where curses, Katie would have been hit with the killing cures.

Parvati had to really pull to get Katie to move, "come on" she grunted straining with the effort of pulling her friend "let's go find Madam Pomfrey and fix that limp." Finally Katie allowed herself to be taken from the common room.

The Portrait closed leaving the two witches alone again. Ginny again broke down on Hermione's shoulder. Guilt racked at Hermione's chest, if this is how Ginny reacted to finding out one of her teammates like Harry how would see react when and if she finds out her best friend also fancy him. 'O' well that's a problem for future Hermione' her inner voice noted

Harry was walking alone down an almost empty corridor lost in his thoughts, still slightly angry at both Katie and Ginny. 

"Hi Harry" said a sheepish voice that snapped him out of his thoughts. It was Katie Bell and Parvati, Parvati was holding on to Katie to aid with her limp. "I know I'm probably the last person you'd want to see, but I just want to say how sorry I am."

"It…its fine Katie" Harry finally said "don't worry about it, I mean it was Ginny who started the fight."

Katie nodded "listen we're just off to Madam Pomfrey's, but if there is anything I can do to make it up to you let me know and I do mean anything." She gave a slight almost unseen nod between herself and Parvati.

It took a few clicks of the grey matter but Harry got what she was referring to. "O' well erm lovely offer I shall let you know" he said with a wink "I shall see you ladies later then". As he walked off he could hear the girls whispering and giggling. 'The perks of fame' came a part of Harry's subconscious that was becoming ever more prominent in his day to day life.

[INT night Gryffindor common room]

Harry walked thought the portrait, the common room was dark as the fire had burnt low there he found Hermione alone in a nightgown wrapped up in a duvet with homework spread on a table in front of her.  
"Hi" he said.

"Hello Harry" she said brightly "come join me."  
Harry sat in the armchair next to her "no silly" she purred "here" she patted her armchair "we need to talk anyway", she shifted over and made some room for him to get on.  
Thinking it was odd he still got up and sat down in the same chair.

"It's a bit snug" Harry quipped as he squeezed on to the chair, Hermione rearranged the duvet was covering both of them. "Just the way I like it" she teased.

"Hold on a sec" Harry said as made to move one of his arms to get more comfy, his hand slipped it fell thought the gap in Hermione's grown and he felt it brush her womanhood thought her knickers. She let out a small gasp of pleasure.  
"Shit I'm so sorry Hermione it was an accident." But she held a finger to his lips and said 'shush' Hermione grabbed his hand and guided it past her underwear and into the tight folds of her most delicate part.  
"Hermione what are you doing" Harry said both in shock and pleasure.  
She started to massage his fingers in, wetness began to flow as she stifled moans. Harry took over the lead, her hands found his zipper his manhood pressed tight ripping open the top clasp to his jeans and ripping down the zip, her hand reach desperately inside his boxers and grasped a hold. Her slightly cold hand, made Harry gasp but at the same time it was nice. Hermione began working her hand up and down slowly at first but soon sped up, it was all she could do to stop herself from letting out a moan trying instead to concentrate about how the house elf's would react to the clear stain that would be left. Taking Harry's hand away for the moment she slid her soaking knickers off and moved to face harry she was about to plunge down and feel the throbbing manliness inside her less than in inch away.

Hermione awoke in her bed in the dormitory, it had all been a dream she lay there in the early morning light with her mattress sodden feeling highly disappointed.

 **Well all an end to another chapter hope you like it.**


	5. witchs be tripping

**Hi all REALLY, REALLY sorry about the long delay in writing the next chapter college work was crazy as anything and took up so much of my time anyway I promise I shall do my up most best to write more often although it is hard as I need to find time to write when family are not around as I don't think they would understand are world.  
Anyway on with chapter five. Once again sorry for the bad spelling and grammar dyslexic is a cruel mistress. **

[Gryindoor common room Hermione's POV]

The young bushy haired witch climbed bleary eyed down the spiral staircase wrapped in a floral dressing down that coved her blue silken pj's, thankful it was the weekend she flopped into her favour armchair by the now gone out fire she was just about to settle in to read her book when the door to the common room opened up and in stepped Katie bell she looked flustered she even had a bit of toast still clinging to the front of her top. 

"Hi Hermione" She said brightly "how are you?"

"Hello Kate I'm good I just didn't sleep overly well" 

"Bad dream?" asked Katie as she sat in the chair next to her that was normally Harry's  
"something like that" Hermione replied felling herself start to slightly moisten at the memory of the dream, "anyway how are you?"

"Oh I'm fine" Katie sounded distracted "say Hermione can I ask you something personal please" 

"Erm sure Katie what is it?" 

Katie took a deep breath "Does Harry Ever talk about me at all?"

This took Hermione back a bit but even despite her own feelings for Harry she could not lie if truth be told telling the truth may drive her and Ginny to fight again If Katie was to hear how Harry once told her he thought Katie was beautiful, she may let slip to Ginny starting a new fight and if Harry sees them fight he may see them for silly little girls and view her as the more mature option.

"honestly?"  
Katie nodded  
"he admitted to having dreams about you"  
"What kind of dreams?" Pressed Katie as she blushed slightly  
"the kind that leave a mess if you follow my meaning." 

Katie blushed deep red "Really?" she smiled as she blushed.

'yes but he's mine' roared Hermione's inner voice 'mine not yours' 

While not a full Lie Harry had had these kind of dreams about Katie it was Ron he told and Ron had only told her when he was drunk on Fire whisky at the New year's party at Mrs grangers with express intent for her not to tell anyone even Harry that he had blabbed.

"Yep he told me so himself in fact he was sat in the very chair you are in now" 

"OOOOO" the young witch squealed with delight "I can't wait to tell Parvati I can tell her can't I?" 

"Sure but this cannot get back to Harry on my honour I promised Harry I'd never breath a word."

"Deal" Katie said as she pinkie shook with Hermione.

"Can I ask why you are asking?"

"Ok but promise you won't be mad on Ginny's behalf?"

"Witches honour" Hermione said giving a Scout salute 

"I kind of asked harry to Hogsmead for later today and I'm not sure if he sees it as a date or not."

Hermione's inner voice was calling for outer Hermione to bash Katie's head in harry was going to be hers.

"Why would that make me angry?" 'Because he's ours!' shouted her inner voice 

"Well Ginny is your best friend and so is Harry I didn't want to fall out with you as well as her"

Hermione smiled a fake smile "don't worry Katie we're still mates" 'die you cow die' came the inner voice.

Katie beamed "I'm really glad to hear that Hermione I really am. I've got to find Parvati she's going to freak and I so need her fashion advice." So saying she jumped up and ran out the doorway. Hermione waited a heartbeat or too before slowly getting to her feet stretching she climbed the stairs stopping one floor lower than normal she pushed open the door creeping slowly into the room of sleeping girls till she found the bed she was looking for, a mop of long red hair stuck out from under the cover.  
"Gin?" she said giving the girl s light shake "Gin wake up" 

"Whatsgoingon?" Ginny asked still half a sleep. 

"I need to tell you something… something impotent but you can never say it was me who told you ok?"

Ginny gave a sleepy nod

"THAT BITCH" Screamed Ginny "I'LL KILL HER!" Ginny jumped up from her bed grabbing her robe to cover her underwear she stormed from the room to hunt down Katie Bell.

'Two down non to go' inner Hermione purred with happiness completely unaware of Parvati feelings for harry not to the agreement that Her and Katie has made to share him between them in that they both got him or no one got him but if she did know she may not be too happy to know that that arrangement may not be all that it seemed for Parvati had plans of her own that did not involve Katie well not in anyway that Katie would like at lest.

 **End of Chapter 5 again I am so sorry how long it took to get up I promise college is winding down now and more chapters shall be up soon thanks for sticking by me and waiting so long and thanks for all the great reviews they really help me when I have my low days**


End file.
